vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109750-rank-1-warrior-2200-rated-arena-movie
Content ---- ---- Only 1 practise match is included, you can see that all the rest of the games are rated, since in the end you can see the scoreboard with + rating message on it. That practise clip is used because of the opponent (a trashtalker basically). About the timing, I believe I try my best to sycn the moves with the music, 04:50 and 06:50 are good examples to back that up. In general, tyvm for the suggestions, I hope you enjoyed it as I previously said. | |} ---- ---- ---- There are alternative speccs out there but people are too set in their ways when it comes to builds and using cookiecutter because face it.. Its pretty easy to play. I'm using an alternative build myself and play it around 1900 mmr at the moment and still pushing. @Skulm Faced you yesterday, was a good game but you eventually lost (2-0). About your video, you use slow motion and zoom WAY too much. When I watch a PvP video I'm not that interested in "fancy" effects but the actual gameplay, having too much of something just makes it tedious to watch. .. Seems like Warmongers and VoTF has some crazy love feelings towards one another lol | |} ---- ---- I was helping my friend to get his rating up. But a game is a game and I prefer not to hide behind any excuses. So gratz i guess. Maybe we'll see each other soon with proper setups (at least geared and trianed) | |} ---- ---- I think you misunderstod me. I should probaly havent added the respawn count because what I meant was simply that it was an entertaining game to play. Besides, the esper I played with is gearing up as well. But ye, I guess we will if you play where you advertise to play. | |} ---- ---- You're a booster and exploiter. Thank you for your contribution in ruining what could have been a great game. | |} ---- ---- Can you elaborate on exploiter? | |} ---- So according to you any warrior should be above 2.2k then since thats all it takes. Maybe you should roll a warrior and you could be successful in arena too instead of coming here taking a *cupcake* on the game and everyone in it. You do more damage to the community here on the forums than Skulm does in-game. They are among the few people who actually tries to create a living pvp community. Where is your video? | |} ---- He's right though, you play a warrior at 99.9% effectiveness just running at a guy and mashing 1 and 2 and pressing every other button the second it comes off cd. | |} ---- Thank you very much for your kind message. I wish you continuing success. Lovely when will you be applying ? :P | |} ---- This weekend, hopefully. But from my POV (at least for now) :D On point: good job on a vid, dude, but IMO it's a little bit overextended. But may be it's just because I'm an esper, while on the other hand, those who play warriors may think otherwise. Peace! ;) | |} ---- Thanks for your message and good luck :) | |} ---- And still people are at 700 rating QQing. There must be something else to it. | |} ---- Gear, that's about it. He just charges directly at anything and if a warr does that to a equally geared engineer the warrior should end up losing with a bolt caster spec but in this case he's capable of face tanking pretty much anything. With that said I am bias since I'm not a big fan of 16 minute compilation videos anyways I'd prefer 4-5 mins with editing of highlights. | |} ---- Locking down a warrior regardless of gear is pretty trivial. If you are going at it trying to outdps then you are simple just playing it wrong and you can't come here and complain and relate that to gear. | |} ---- No one is complaining about a true 700 rating vs a true 700 rating match and if you were paying attention instead of brown nosing the OP you'd know | |} ---- And here you are again spreading negativity all over the place just because people don't agree with your point of view. People are complaining about losing. Period. And judging from your attitude you have lost alot. | |} ---- This. | |} ---- Arena isn't a 1v1, all you have to do is survive until UW charges are gone then the engi gets grossly outdamaged by a warrior on him. | |} ---- I never said it was, all 3 charges come back at once so it's not difficult to manage to keep them up nearly all the time. If you have higher dash regen as a engi you will come out on top vs warr. | |} ---- Although I appreciate your comment, I think it's going into the field of theorycrafting a bit. Tons of different situations occur, especially at arena; what matters is how you can turn them to your advantage. I think you already got your answer for that, but I just want to clarify that in most of the clips you will see me matched up against equally geared opponents, and most of them are also very high rated (Top %0.5). | |} ---- ---- I really don't want to get into the argument of that "3 buttons faceroll" thing. Even if that's the case, player skills such as timing, reaction and positioning comes into place, since WildStar is a position/action based game. For example, aim is important. Regardless of the telegraph size, the aim alone can differ an outcome of a fight. Add to that the reflex, rotation, timing and other things, and you start to get a gap between the players. Even if it was a 1 button class, just because of movement and aim, there would be a difference. I tried to answer your comment as friendly as possible. | |} ---- ---- ---- Read the applied patch notes please, there is only +6 points difference now, between blue and T2 1800 gear. So the gear excuse is out of the equation. | |} ----